Shiki Amabe/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Would you buy my works? They're rare things y'know~ |ClipQ = |Seiya = They look like they'll have a price attached to them if an expert judged them… |Kanata = Uhm… Plain colors? |Akira = The tempering condition and the balance… Any of his works are top-quality. |Satsuki = That vase looks like it might sell for a lot. |Mutsuki = The pottery is refined. It makes me want to cook Japanese dishes. |Noah = Every work by Shiki is wonderful. |Leon = So this is pottery! I want to try it too! |Li = It's a very beautiful porcelain. |Rabi = I only knew about pottery after I came to Japan, but it's pretty profound. |Lucas = Pottery feels refined and nice. |Torahiko = I broke his vase one time and he got really angry… |Kyosuke = Shikitty is really skilled to be able to sell his works! |Akio = Shiki-kun is frivolous but his works are honest… I think. |Hikaru = Yeah. Though it's not flashy it has a beautiful form. |Raku = As expected from a great master. |Kokoro = Surprisingly they calm you down. |Runa = I can feel love from your works. |Momosuke = Shiki-san said that he'll teach me with great details, so maybe I should try practicing it? |Issei = I can't believe that those sort of pots can fetch a high price... |Futami = So these pots can sell a lot… Hee~ Sneaky… This way the money will flow into my pocket! |Takamichi = His pots are definitely artistic, but it wouldn't be suitable to be displayed in my house~ |Eva = Could it be that pot... It's containing a wicked demon!? |Mio = I'll use that pot for poison-... Nah, don't mind me! |Ban = They're great! I want to try making one too! |Tsubaki = The burnt color is nice. Well, I won't buy it though. |Toya = Please teach me pottery next time. I'm very interested in it. |Tatsumi = You can make a lot of items in pottery, huh? That's awesome! |Aoi = What a beautiful work. Though I don't want to try making one since it'll get my hands dirty. |Kuro = My hands get dirty if I touch ceramics so no. |Saku = You should quit being an idol and keep making pots only. |Baber = Not really interested.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What superpower would you like to have? I would like eyes that can see through everything… Just kidding. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I want to throw flames! |Kanata = I want to fly in the sky. |Akira = Right… Maybe read people's minds? |Satsuki = Becoming an invisible man and do pranks! |Mutsuki = Uhm… Teleportation? |Noah = Maybe… The power to create an invincible barrier? |Leon = A hero with a lot of power to protect the people! |Li = Well… I want to be super fast. |Rabi = It would be useful to have healing abilities. |Lucas = Nothing really... If anything, I'd like to have a power where I can move things only by moving my hands. |Torahiko = I want things that I draw come to life! |Kyosuke = I want the power to jump into the worlds in books! |Akio = … Creating another dimension and retreating there. |Hikaru = A superpower that doesn't destroy the beautiful me would be great! |Raku = If I can stop time, don't you think I can skip classes as much as I want? |Kokoro = Maybe I'll use it to prank everyone! |Runa = I want a power that lets me remember even things that I see only once. |Momosuke = Um, to be able to grow like the plant from "Jack and the Beanstalk"? |Issei = I'll obtain a huge enough power to destroy everything...! |Futami = An ability to command people around who met eyes with me, maybe? I'd like to give them orders like "Support me!"... |Takamichi = How about a superpower that'll let me create robots? Nah... I guess it's impossible. |Eva = What are you talking about after all this time... You should instead prostrate yourself upon seeing the greatness of my power! |Mio = If I can have the power to eliminate hindrances... *chuckles*... For example, using it on Ban... |Ban = I want my stomach to become a black hole! |Tsubaki = I don't need superpowers. I'll do everything with my own power. |Toya = I want a superpower that will make everyone smile. |Tatsumi = It'd be easy if I could use teleportation! |Aoi = An ability to copy someone else's skill. I want to be someone who can do anything. |Kuro = The ability to increase my amount of money without limit! ... Would that destroy the economy? |Saku = I want a superpower where I can create a world only for me and Producer-chan! |Baber = I would like to be able to stay by big bro's side forever. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What part do you wash first when bathing? I start from… The waist, I think. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Belly! |Kanata = The arms, maybe? |Akira = I wash the head before the body. |Satsuki = I start with the foot! |Mutsuki = I start from the thigh~ |Noah = I start from the base of the neck and then go down. |Leon = I start from the head. |Li = I start from the arm… Also, this question is embarrassing. |Rabi = I start from the stomach. |Lucas = I start from the arm. What's with this question? |Torahiko = The head! Like, stroking it! |Kyosuke = I start from the stomach. |Akio = Th-the back…. |Hikaru = The first thing I do is to carefully wash my hair! |Raku = Back. |Kokoro = The face. |Runa = I start from my hair. |Momosuke = I start washing from my feet. I do it in order from bottom to top, I guess. |Issei = My head. |Futami = I think I start from the feet… I'm not sure because I'm not usually aware of it… |Takamichi = A man usually starts from his back, right? |Eva = I start from my head... |Mio = From the back! But my hand can't really reach it so it's difficult~ |Ban = I start washing from the head! Like, scrubby-rub! |Tsubaki = From the head. |Toya = I start washing from my armpit. It's a bit ticklish... |Tatsumi = The arms. |Aoi = I think I started from my neck... |Kuro = I start from my chest and go down and-- Hey, what do you plan to do with this information?! |Saku = I start from my shoulders. I wonder from where Producer-chan starts~ |Baber = Baber starts from head.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Normal Phone Call Questions